Sakura meet Wall MAN
by Mewdu
Summary: Sakura gets sent out on a boring mission, and meets a strange man that she happend to bump into when she got thrown out of an inn. The only problem is that he's from the Akatsuki, but I don't think she cares....SakuraXSasori, sequal is up
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so please no flames, welll actually I really don't care if you do flames or not. Well maybe I do care but anyways heres me first fic I'd be really happy if just one person read it.**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Chapter 1****:The wall**

**QQQQQQQ**

Sakura walked around the sand road walkways of Suna bored as usual, the reason she was bored in the first place was because she was deployed on the most boring mission ever! She was suppose to wait for this "oh so important old lady" to come and Sakura was the one who had to escort her. Well It's not like she could talk back to the hokage, especialy since that Hokage was Tsunade.**"GAAAH!, Why is life so boreing and frusterating!" **Sakura yelled out scareing the random person that happend to pass at that moment, she looked around hopeing to find something interesting to do while waiting.

Sakura was about to give up when she nearly jumped for joy at the sight of a small inn at the courner a little ways off. She started sprinting toward it, and when she got there and felt the cool breeze rushing across her face as she opened the door, which was a huge relief to what seened to be a million degrees outside.

Sakura walked in calmly and sat down at one of the unoccupied tables only to find that every customer in the inn had quieted and were now looking at her with degust written all over their faces.

She wondered what was wrong with them when the all of a sudden a server walked quietly over to her and spoke politely to her,"Um, miss?," The waiter said to get her attention, which wasen't very hard since the room was so quiet you could her yourself breath. The waiter started talking again, Sakura noticed he seemed a bit uncomfortable with what he was about to say, "Well you see...we don't really have a good history with ninja...so I have to ask you to leave." The waiter quickly said before she could answer, "Not that I have a problem with you being here, It's just that my boss will probebly fire me and..." She interrupted him, "I understand," Sakura said with an understanding, but with also a tint of hurt.

A wave of relief passed over the waiters face, but before he could thank her Sakura felt herself beong lifted off the ground which was kinda hard since she was pretty tall for the average girl. Sakura started struggleing, **"What the hell!" **Sakura yelled, **"Let go of me me you overgrown prokchop!," **Not that Sakura could see what he looked like, but she could see his meaty fingers that were griped on the collar of her shirt. Next thing she knows shes being thrown out the door and the meaty man yells at her, **"We don't need your kind here, stay out of my inn you no good ninja!" **and he slamed the door behind him and she noticed he was yelling at the polite waiter who was the only person who did'nt seem digusted with her and felt a little guilty.

Sakura started to get up and griped the wall that she seemed to fall on,wait it felt like cloth, walls wern't made of cloth. Sakura slowly looked up dreading what she already knew and what she was going to see. Standing befor her was a man of about six two looking down at her with a bored expression. Skaura jumped back about three feet,if that was even possible which is pobebly since she is a ninja. Sakura started apologizing, "I'm so sorry it was a total accident!," She said brushing the dirt off his his cloak, which she noticed was black with red clouds on it, "_must be a snycrnized club or something_" she thought.

As she was apologizeing he interuppted her, "It's not like you cut my arm off little girl, you can stop apologizing," He said in a monotone voice. Sakura stoped smoothing down his cloak and said in a angry voice, "What gives you the right to call me a little girl, as you can see I'm not a little girl." He sat there saying nothing for a few seconds making Sakura think she had won then replying, "You may not look like a little girl but you seem to act like one and your pink hair dosen't seem to help make you look mature I would say it made you look more like a child," he said with a smirk. Sakura sat there in shock, looks like like she had a rival, cause with arguments Sakura always won, even with Sasuke.

She was in so much shock that she didn't even notice wall man leave, and sakura thought, "_You know, I don't think I'll mind next time I get sent on a boring mission..._"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Hey hope you liked it! Cause if no one did my confidence will totally be crushed...kidding if I at least get one reveiw I'll write more, C'ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter two,and I promise it will be longer this time,I hope...and thank you for all who read my story and especially the first person to reveiw this chapter is dedicated to you. I know I may sound like I'm going overboard, I never understood why other people were so happy over a review,but now I do. Thanks- ****XiaBubbleQueen**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Chapter 2: Your still a little girl**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Why was this happening to her! First she had to wait for that old lady an hour after that mysterious guy had pissed her off on a hundred and twenty dergree day! And now you know what Tsunade wanted her to do, she wanted Sakura to find a fricken cat on the outskirts of Konoha in a fricken forest! All because they were low on ninja,and she just had to pick Sakura! Sakura started calling the kitty,"Come here little kitty kitty kitty," Sakura tried again, "Come on make this a little easier for me." Okay now she was angry, **"You better come out you little hairball!,or I'll feed you to kiba's dog!" **She still got no reply,**"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"**

Sakura felt a presence behind her and sent a kick to her attackers stomach,but he had caught her foot. "Such a violent little girl you are,this isen't helping you in your case,and you say you don't act like a little girl," he said with an exspressionless face. She tried to defend herself,"I was just frusterated...he interupted her by suddenly grabing her hand and pulling her toward a bush, Sakura blushed and stutterd,"Whe...where are..y..yo...you takein..takeing me. Wall man smirked, "Your face is red little girl," and he continued to pull her through the bush and then stoped suddenly and said, "This is what you were looking for, am I right?" Sakura looked up to where he was pointing, and saw a very distressed cat with it's feet tied with a rope hanging on a tree branch. Sakura quickly got the cat untied which was unconcious at this point and yelled, **"Why the hell did you do this!" **He looked at the accuseing finger that was pointed at him and replied with the same unchangeing face,"That stupid hairball attacked me,your lucky I didn't kill that thing."

**"And hanging this poor animal by it's feet is any better!," **Sakura said scolding him knowing she had won, he surprised her by saying,"I don't think your one to talk, I heard you screaming that you were going to feed the "poor creature" as you say to someones pet dog." Sakura was stumped, he pissed her off so much because of one thing...he was always right.

**Konoha**

Sakura had completed her mission and had returned the cat supposedly "unharmed" and was now sitting on her roof being bumed. **"Why dose he always win!" **Sakura yelled in frustration catching the attention of Ino her best friend who had poped up beside her. Ino started talking surpriseing Sakura who almost fell off the roof. "You seem to be depressed, and as your best friend I think I should be the one that you should tell your problems to, and don't think I just want to get gossip out of this I don't." Sakura knew she was lieing but replied fast trying to avoid Ino's question,"No, I'm perfectly fine," she said trying to hide the emotion in her voice. Ino quickly stated, "Ok I know I may act a little ditsi," Sakura smiled at that,"_a little." _Ino continued, but I can tell when someone says their "okay" but their not, now come woth me and the gang and have some fun!"

Sakura thought that sounded "fun" as Ino emphezied by throwing her hands up in the air, but a idea had just poped into her head, She put on a fake smile and said to Ino,"Actually Ino I have some plans of my own." Ino didn't notice the devious smile Sakura had on her face cause she was happy that Sakura wasen't depressed anymore amd replied,"Okay!"

**Sakura's living room**

"Now I remember!, Sasori!, I thought I had killed him with grandma Chiyo!, Sakura said while looking in a book that she had "borrowed" from Tsunade's office. Sakura had a michevious plan, OH ho ho Sasori are you gonna get it...

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Hope you liked it, sorry if it wasen't longr then the last chapter but I was dieing to get this chapter out, If I at least get one more review I'll write more, I'll probebly end up writeing more anyways so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what up people, Thanks for everybody who reveiwed it makes me feel all...well...nice...well anyways heres chapter three!**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Chapter 3: Failed?**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Recap-**

_"Now I remember!, Sasori!, I thought I had killed him with grandma Chiyo!, Sakura said while looking in a book that she had "borrowed" from Tsunade's office. Sakura had a michevious plan, OH ho ho Sasori are you gonna get it..._

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**With Sasori**

You could see Sasori walking along a path outside the outskirts of Konoha with the same bored expression,"_Why can't that pink haired girl be here,it would be fun to tease her."_ Sasori walked past a tree that had a flyer he only caught the first bold title at the top,**SASORI**

He kept walking a few seconds then stoped and retraced his steps. Sasori cursed under his breath all the while his face unchangeing,

**SASORI**

**Red hair**

**Balck eyes**

**6ft. 2**

**In the ****AKATSUKI**

Sasori didn't read on, he just followed the trail of flyers that were everywhere.He didn't need to be a genuis to figure out who put up the flyers,after all she was the first to see him without his puppet,and stay alive. He was getting close to the Konoha border,and was regreting as he pulled of his cloak and put it in his side pouch. It didn't take him long as the Konoha gaurds let him pass after asking him a million questions,to spot a head of pink in the crowd. He quickly walked up to Sakura and turned her around.

**Sakura**

"Well well well look who's an S-class criminal and walking calmly through the streets of Konoha," Sakura said with a retorting smirk on her face. Sasori stared at her and replied, "Like anyone will take this seriously,didn't you think they might take this as a joke for a second little girl." Sakura was about to come up with a smart reasponse but she couldn't. "What, did your little plan to expose me fail?", she heard Sasori say in his regular monotone voice. Sakura smiked surpriseing him and said, "Not completely..." Before he could do anything Sakura was sreaming like a maniac,**"RAPE! RAPE! THI..." **Before she could protest Sasori draged Sakura past all the buildings and stoped on the edge of A BIG HOLE  and said," Are you done making you imature sreams or should I let you continue?" Sakura answered angerly,**"Well at least I have emotions,and not a emotionless freak!" **Steping toward Sasori in the process. Sasori stepped back and was about to answer when he heard a cracking noise underneath him.Sasori looked at Sakura, she haden't notice the cracking underneath them,_"Well I could fall cover myself preventing myself from geting hurt...or cover her and probebly die...I pick number two." _Sakura was confused as Sasori wraped his arms around her waist and coverd her head, Sakura was even blushing as they fell into the crevice.

**In the Cave**

"You know I could have protected myself," Sakura said, grateful that it was dark so Sasori couldn't see the scarlet blush that was on her face. "If I thought you, being the little girl that you are, were capable of protecting yourself do you think I would have protected you?" Sakura acted like she was astonished, "Do mt ears deceive me, or was there an insult hidden behind your words?" Sasori replied, " I'm flatterd that a little girl such as yourself was able to comprehend what I was saying." Sakura just gave up and they sat there in silence for a few minuts befor yelling,**"GAAAHHH! Can this possibly get any worse!" **Then she heard a rumble above her and a slam, a big bolder had just closed over their only escape. Sasori chose that moment to say,"Did I mention that my ankle is broken?" Sakura was regeting that she had used all her chakra this morning to do a mission really quick so she could make the flyers,** "GAAAAHHHHHH!" **Didn't I just get done telling you that spouting something out in anger dosen't help your incapability to be less childish.

They then sat in silence when Sakura realized something,_" I'm alone...stuck in a cave...unprotected...with a boy..."_ Sakura started backing away from Sasori inch by inch while Sasori watched her amused, "What a nauty little girl you are, like I would do something like that with you, I shiver at the thought," Sasori said unmoving. Sakura thought, _"He is such an ass", _before going over to Sasori and sitting down beside him,who had started a fire,(don't ask.) Sakura started shivering only to have Sarsori throw his cloak at her,before she could ask he said, " Your shivering makes me twitch, just take it." Sakura sat there for what seemed like hours before she fell asleep on Sasori's sholder, Sasori smiked and whisperd,"Your such a child..._Sakura_

**Morning**

Sakura woke up leaning on the trunk of a tree, Sakura thought back to when Sasori said his ankle had broken and said outloud, "Maby Sasori isn't such a bad guy after all. Sakura felt something on her forehead, a note?

**Did you know that you drool, ****alot**

**when you sleep?**

**P.S. Be thankful for your big forehead, just **

**perfect for sticking a note there.**

Sakura could just imagine him smirking as he wrote this, and she got angrier at every thought, **"You'll pay for this you Bastard!"**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Did you like it? Hate it? I wasen't sure if my idea was stupid or not, if I get more reviews I'll more like I said before I'll probebly end up writing anyways...but I'm kinda proud of myself for getting three chapters out in two days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long but here it is chapter 4!**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Chapter 4: Actually I loved it**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Sakura sat there while Ino did her hair, she replaced Sasori's name with this person because even though he was a total jackass she didn't want to expose him. "It's just this person is so annoying and this person never leaves me alone,but I can't backstab this person because...I'm so confused!" Ino kept nodding her head in understanding, Sakura started talking again, "You know what I mean Ino,right?" Ino paused befor saying,"Is it a boy?" Sakura was shocked then got angry, **"Wha...no!...why would...no!" **Ino winced as Sakura slamed the door then whisperd when she was out of earshot, "So it is a boy..."

Sakura just spouted out randomly, **"GAAAAAAHHHH!" **Sakura stoped as she thought what Sasori would have said to her for yelling out randomly,_"You know little girl, this won't help you being more mature later in life..." _What was she doing! Thinking about Sasori she was going nuts! She spoted the Ichiraku ramen shop and saw Naruto just comeing out and bolted over to tell him exsactly what she had told Ino.

**Few Minutes Later- **Sakura sat there telling Naruto about her problems with this person when he interupted and said, "Is it a boy?" Sakura yelled at him,**"NO!!" **Naruto whisperd,"So it is...oooh their having a ramen buffet!" Sakura was about to give up when she spoted Shikamaru, he listend intently befor saying knowing it was a boy, "Why don't you devise a counter plan to get back at this person?" Sakura answerd shivering at the memory,"I've already tried and it failed..." Shikamaru simply answerd,"Don't mess up." Sakura was about to reply when she bursted up, "That's it!, Thanks Shikamaru!" Shikamaru stared as Sakura ran off and said,"No prob..." he couldn't finish as he yawned and fell asleep.

Sakura was running towards the same place Sasori was always at, in the forest outside Konoha, and it didn't take long for him to notice Sakura was behind because him because he heard and "oof!" as he moved aside from Sakura running into him. As she stood up Sakura sat beside Sasori and noticed he was reading a book, "Icha Icha Paradise" she couldn't be sure because he had quickly put it back in his side pocket. Sakura started the conversation, "You know I was thinking, that you could use a new hairstyle I mean bed head is so out of style," grabing a chunk of his hair to make her point. He seperated her hand from his hair and said, "I don't think an Imature little girl with PINK hair should be giving me hair styleing tips."

Sakura tried to persuade him, "I bet you hair would look loads better if it was dyed pinkblondblackgreenbrown." Sakura saw that he wasen't budgeing and tried something else. "Well you should at least get a trim, trust me it won't do a thing." Sasori saw Sakura's evil smirk but decided to go along with it anyways,besides he was bored.

As Sakura pulled Sasori into the hair stylist's office she had an evil grin on her face. She told Sasori to relax and close his eyes, she secretly whisperd into the stylist ear and she seemed to be happy to go along with it,not that Sakura had anything to complain about. As the stylist washed his hair then started to put the dye in Sasori asked a question, "Little girl why dsoe it feel like shes putting dye in me hair?" Sakura was glad Sasori couldn't see her panicked face but quickly answerd,"It's a new...gel...Yeah! Gel! That...softens your roots to make your hair easier to handle,"Sakura was thinking how stupid that sounded but heard a paused "okay" from Sasori and breathed a sigh of relief.

When the hair stylist was done Sasori looked perplexed that his hair was dyed pink insted of a little "trim", his facial expression was only there for a second but that was all she needed,for once Sakura had won, well almost. She couldn't wait to go to his regular spot to rub it in his face, tomarrow was going to be a really good day...

**Next Day-**

Sakura was surprised when she found Sasori in his usual place with his hair all red again,well she did only have enough money for non-permanent. But she snickerd as she spoted a pink lock in the back that he had missed,Sakura sat down beside him and started talking,"See I can get you to be mad." Sasori turned to her with a smirk and said, "I'm not mad,I enjoyed that hairstyle, but my friends made me wash it out," Sakura noticed that he twitched as he said friends but brush it off as she said, "You mean you weren't botherd that I tricked you into dyeing your hair pink!" He answerd amused leaning in closer,"Nope, actually I Loved it." She yelled frusterated, **"What is wrong with you! You never get mad,you always bug me,why me! **Sasori answerd expessionless, "Maby I like to bug little girls who happen to have pink hair," leaning in a little closer to her face.

"Well maby I don't like to be buged by a person like you!", Sakura yelled in his face now. "Well I don't think you have a say in the matter," Sasori said so close to her face now that it made Sakura blush. She managed to get out,"Well then.." But befor she could finish Sasori had kissed her full on the lips!The moment only lasted a couple of seconds befor Sasori pulled away and disapeared in a puff of smoke with a smirk on his face.

**That Night-**

Sakura sat on her bed with her damp wet waist length hair that she had grown out over the years confused over what had just happend a few hours ago. It's not that she had hated the kiss, it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever had! The only problem is that the feeling had come from the person she despised most Sasori...did she really despise sasori or had she fallen in love with him without even knowing it...Heh,yeah right

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Well did you like,I'm sorry if it's to short but I was excited to get this out! If I get two more reviews I'll make more well I'll just be happy that people are reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay from here on out this story will get more serious, but it will still have comedy,yeah right like I would take out the comedy. Well heres chapter five...**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Chapter 5:Intuition**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Sakura sat on her bed in her one room apartment that her parents had let her live in when she turned fifteen.She thought about what Sasori had done yesterday and really considerd that she had fallen in love with him and shiverd at the thought.Sakura grabed her kunai pouch off her dresser which you couldn't tell was a dresser because it was litterd with junk like...well everything, unless you leaned to the left 180 dergrees and squinted a little.Then you can see the dresser perfectly! While Sakura was walking the dirt roads of Konoha and saying the occasional hi to friends and the two glares she gave Naruto and Ino not that they noticed. She had a plan to bring up the subject of yesterday with Sasori that wouldn't seem to obvious. She planed it like this,

_So Sasori about what happend yesterday...__**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!**_

__Ok so it wasen't the best plan in the world but it was worth a shot. Sakura soon spoted Sasori in his regular spot and forgot about the plan, "You know I never have a problem finding you, your always in this same spot, your not a very outgoing person now are you?" Sasori stood up, "And how did you come to that conclusion little girl?" Sakura tapped her forehead with her finger, "Let's call it womens intuition." Sasori scoffed, "Such a big word for such a little girl, I would be impressed but I realized the one who just said that was you and you probebly don't even know what that means." Sakura wanted to punch him then and there, she filled her fist up with chakra and was about to nail him when he interrupted.

"You know I wouldn't go punching guys who are about to give you a gift or you won't end up having to many dates, not that you have had any." It took all Sakura had to hold back her anger when she said, "Are you deliberetly trying to make me angry?!" Sasori smirked as he held up the most buetifull necklace Sakura had ever seen! Not that she had been given any,especialy by a boy!Because she tended to be a little temperd at times,so he was right about her not being on any dates. But back to the necklace, the chain seemed to be made of pure silver, with a silver locket in the shape of a heart with a tiny pink saphire in the middle and teeny white diamonds outlineing the edges.

Sakura was stuned as he put the necklace on for her, she hoverd her hand over the expensive metal almost afraid to touch it! She said in a breathless voice, "Sasori how did you know that my favorite color is pink?!" Sasori put one hand on his hip imatateing her pointing one finger at Sakura's outfit, "Gee, I don't know, let's call it men's intuition." Sakura was to happy about the necklace to pay attention to him makeing fun of her, she couldn't wait to show it off to Ino, because apparetly she got this kind of gift all the time.

**Sasori-**

Sakura had run off srceaming with the necklace so Sasori had chosen that moment to go back to the Akatsuki's base to report, he really felt a pang of guilt while he was jumping form tree branch to tree branch, because the necklace had actually been a tracking device. But as soon as the pang was there it was gone in a second. He couldn't think about these things now he had to focus on his mission, when he arrived at their base,(an abandoned cave with seals) he quickly pushed all thoughts of Saskura out of his head as he prepared for his report. Sasori quickly dearmed all seals and went inside hereing the yelling of the Akatsuki members. "IT WASEN'T TOBI'S FAULT DEIDARA SEMPAI TOBI THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP,SO TOBI DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE SEMPAI!! **"And that makes it okay for you to eat my last batch of clay! Your gonna die tobi! Your gonna die,un!." **Sasori sighed at their behavior and sat down at his usual spot beside Kakuzu and Hidan who seemed to be argueing as well.

"Listen Hidan, if we sell your staff will be able to but you a new staff..well if we save up and sell this then buy that we'll have enough in...three years." Hidan was outraged, "Look I'm am not selling my fucking staff!" "So you can just get some fucking extra money!" Hidan continued his rambleings, "So you can forget your fucking money scemes you little rag doll of a fucker!" Kakuzu just gave up but Sasori knew he would be on his case to sell his puppets again tomarrow and sighed. Sasori heard noise under the chair beside him amd looked down and saw Tobi. Tobi looked at Sasori with if his mask wasen't there, pleading eyes and whisperd,"Master Sasori don't tell on Tobi, Tobi will promis to be a good boy and do whatever you say if you need Tobi for a favor!" Sasori looked at him with an unchageing face blinked a few time and turned his attention to the front of the room where Pain had walked at the same moment Tobi had made his pleading statement. Sasori couldn't help but crack a smile on the inside when Tobi slid in the seat beside him trying to avoid Deidara who was sending messages of death form the other side of the room.

Pain cleared his throat which echoed along the deep caverns walls,causeing everyone to settle down and look to their leader who had summond them all here today. "Sasori was resently given a mission to capture and kill a fifteen year old girl by the name of Sakura Haruno." Tobi chose this moment to yell out,but before he could Pain had given him a warning glare that made Tobi dit down so fast you couldn't even tell he had even gotten up to say something.

"Now I have given Sasori a tracking device so if she ever finds out our plans and decides to run we can find her anywhere." Tobi raised his hand, Pain really regreting the day he had decided to admit Tobi said,"Yes Tobi..." "Why do we have to kill the nice lady?" Pain sighed almost not answering his question but said,"We are killing her because she knows the most about the Akatsuki, we thought we had erased her memory the day she found the base but according to Zetsu those binds seem to be sliping." Tobi had a confused look to his um...mask but answerd with a quite,"oh."

Pain turned to Sasori and said in his serious tone, "Now Sasori you know what to do, the next time you see Sakura Haruno we must capture her and kill her." Pain noticed the hesitation in Sasori's eyes and said dangerously, "Is there a problem? You have gained her trust haven't you?" The members of the Akatsuki noticed Pain was getting angry and did a silent,**"oooooohhhhhh" **Sasori quickly answerd not wanting to make Pain angry, "No, no problems, I have gained her trust,I'm ready to go through with the plan." Sasori must have sounded more conviceing then he thought because Pain seemed pleased with his answer because he turned to the rest of the Akatsuki and said,"Well I expect everyone here early we will be going through with the plan tomarrow!" Tobi started claping as Pain disappeared with a regretful look on his face, no doubt because of Tobi.

As Deidara started chaseing Tobi again and Kakuzu and Hidan were having their money coversation Sasori thought he was ready for the mission tomarrow,or was he?

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**I had to put the Akatsuki members in there it just didn't feel complete without them! Well I hope you liked it I'm not sure if I'm going to end it at next chapter or not...hope you liked it please reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is the final chapter, I feel sad to end this story,I had alot of fun writing it. And thank you all who have read this and especially the people who have reveiwed- XiabubbleQueen, SakuraEmma29 , and narutogirl101. I promise this will be the longest chapter in my story ever, so heres the final, chapter 6 **

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Chapter 6:Go**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Sakura had really rubbed the necklace in Ino's face,and it turned out all the jewelry Ino supposedly got all the time from boys had been fake,none of the jewels were real.Not that Sakura cared or anything,actually that made all the gloating even more sweeter.She just couldn't wait to tell Sasori...not that she liked him or anything! Well as a friend maby but never in the relationship boy girl way,that just made her feel all weird in her stomach when she thought about it like that.Sakura was so wraped up in her thoughts of the paranormal that she didn't notice walking right into Kakashi who happend to be reading one of his "books" at the same moment.

Kakashi stood up with a seemed to be smile behind his mask and asked,"Sakura is there somthing bothering you,anything you'd like to talk about?" Indicateing her being a space case and walking straight into him,not that he had the right to point it out himself. Sakura looked at Kakashi knowing she could trust him but, didn't know if he would be approved of her secretly meeting an S-class criminal,(note sarcasm.)Sakura decided to have a talk with him and just leave out any notes of this person being an S-class.

**In Ichiraku Ramen-**

Kakashi sat down at one of the old wooden chairs and indicated Sakura to do the same. Kakashi clearly decided to wait until Sakura started with the conversation because he had taken out his "book." Sakura decided to get him to talk first by heaveing out a huge,"siiighhhhhhhhhh." Kakshi catching the drift started talking, "Would there be anything that you'd like to tell your old teacher Sakura?"Sakura took a moment before pouring out the facts, "Thers this person, but I don't know if I should meet with this person or not because he's not really a good person..." Sakura stoped because she realized she let "he" slip out and hoped that Kakashi didn't catch it. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as Sakura left in a hurry, but she stoped as Kakashi told her to wait and said,"Sakura you should listen to your brain, but not enough that it blocks out the feelings in your heart.

Sakura just gave him a confused look as she left with a red face of embarassment, Kakashi laughed on the inside hopeiing that Saskura had got what he had said and would do the right thing.

**Sakura-**

She walked along the the outkirsts of Konoha just outside the forest where she always met with Sasori she thought about what Kakashi had said,_"Sakura you should listen to your brain, but not enough that it blocks out the feelings in you heart." _What did he mean by that anyway? Sakura really knew what Kakashi had ment but didn't want to admit it, she sucked up her gut and went into the forest,but she had a bad feeling about today...

**In The Forest-**

Sakura went to Sasori's regular spot only to find that it was empty...Sakura thought that Sasori just wasen't here today but there was one problem,he was always here. Sakura thought maby this was the wrong spot and look a the tree that had the kunai scratch from when she tried to kill Sasori from calling her fat,

FLASHBACK

_"You know little girl, you should lose a couple pounds, then you could maby stand a chance at defeting me."_

_**"Are you calling me fat?"**_

___"Your not fat you just weigh more then average girls"_

_**"But your implying that I'm fat"**_

___"OOOOHHH,aren't you a smart little girl.."_

And that conversation had ended with Sakura triying to kill Sasori thus the Kunai mark on the tree.And that mark was there so she was in the right place,but where was Sasori? Suddenly Sakura felt the presence of someone behind her,it wasen't Sasori so she got in a defense stance and shot a Kunai behind her. But her attacker quickly dogded and pushed one of her pressure points and she feel to the ground only to look up and find Sasori looking down at her. As her hands were being tied behind her back she had tears in her eyes as hse said, "Why..." And fell uncouncious.

**Akatsuki Base-**

Sakura woke up tied to a post that seemed to be connected to the ceiling but not at the same time,she looked around and she seemed to be in cave,and then all the memories came flooding back.All the memories were of her being in the base of the Akatsuki and her spying on them,but they caught her when she forgot to conceal her chakra and they erased her memories...they were going to kill her! Sasori was just a spy, so he just got her to trust him so they could kill her,it's not really a good start to friendship, he was so not getting the paper mach'e watch she had made him. Not that she could give it to him in the first place...because she was going to be killed! What a highlight to her oh so perfect day!

Sakura looked around for a way out of this,all she saw was a rope, the walls of the cave,the endless ceiling,and oh, the post she was tied on! Sakura threw a temper tantrum until she heard someone walk in and she stoped and got in the best defense stance considering the situation she was in. She looked up only to find the one and only Sasori standing there,"What?If you've come to kill me just get it over with,I'd rather die now then stand here and remember how you backstabed me." Sasori looked hurt but it was only there until he turned around and left the room but pauseing at the entrance then leaving without a word.

**Sasori-**

Sasori walked out of the room only to find Tobi there shakeing his head in disapointment, Sasori didn't have time for his ramblings he had to get to the leader.Before Sasori could walk past Tobi, he had been stoped by Tobi who had grabed his shoulder and said with a really not Tobi attitude,"Go to her you know you should." Sasori turned around to face him and said,"What are you talking about now Tobi." Tobi made it look like he was shocked,"I mean that your denying your true feelings,what you need to do now is open your heart to her." Sasori thought about what Tobi had said but before he could answer he was being pushed back into the room with a thumbs up from Tobi and saying,"Don't forget to wow her with cookies, chicks love the sweets!" Tobi made his point by giving Sasori a bag of cookies.It wasen't long before Sasori got "escorted" into the room by Tobi that Sakura started galreing.

Sakura was glareing death daggers at Sasori when she said through clenched teeth,"I thought I told you unless your going to kill me,to not even waste your breath." Sasori ingnored her and started to walk torward Sakura, she tried to kick him but since she was tied up it didn't work out so well. Sakura mentally punched herself as he pulled out a kunai,she had told him herself to kill her,but she wasen't ready to die yet she still didn't have her first date! Sakura closed her eyes as he brought the kunai down,but after a few seconds she didn't feel any pain,well except on her butt where she had landed.

She was furious,her mind was totally set on being killed! **"What the hell was that! I thought you were going to kill me! Whats wrong with you, or are you just to of a wuss to do it!" **Sasori waited for Sakura to stop her rampage before saying,"I realized that I am in...lo...lov..."Sasori held up his hand to show this would take a while, "I realized that I am in lo...love with you." Sakura had a glazed look over her eyes before saying really fast,"I'mgladthatI'mnottheonlyonebecause...I'm in love with you to." Sasori had a shocked look on his face for a slplit second but Sakura saw it,"Am I mistaken or did the emotionless freak just show an emotion." Sasori aswerd plain out,"I'm sruprised that a little girl such as yourself would be able to tell."

Sasori walked up to Sakura and picked her up bridle style which made her blush and jumped from ledge to ledge until they reached the top and he landed at the top and put Sakura down beside him. Sakura was shocked(really),"So there was an end to the ceiling!" Sasori smirked,and cupped her chin in his hands,"You know if I just leave the like this Akatsuki they'll probebly hunt me down and kill me." Sakura smiled and kissed him full on the lips before saying,"Well then they'll have to kill me to." Sasori then chose the moment to say,"This still dosen't change the fact that your a little girl." Sakura gave him a smirk of her own before answering,"I know"

The End?

Tobi chose to ruin the moment by running up to Sasori frantically,when he got to them panting and said,"SASORI YOU FORGOT THE COOKIES! YOU FORGOT THE COOKIES!"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**There it is I ended it, hope it wasen't suckish, and I will be starting a new story soon with dun,dun,dun the whole Akatsuki! But please review about if you liked this ending. I had to put Tobi in he's my favorite bad guy in shippuden,go tobi!**


End file.
